Transfigured
by kinzie13
Summary: Kagome would do anything for her friends' happiness, even if it meant she wasn't there to share it with them. But when giving her all doesn't end her story, where does it go from there? A tale of love, suffering, and the strength of one woman's soul as her journey goes father than she ever knew.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys Kinzie13 here! I'm so sorry for being awol for so long but lots has been happening lately and the next chapter of Singularity just WILL NOT COOPERATE. Every rewrite just comes out so wrong. So I've had this story in mind for awhile so I thought id post and see what ya'll thought. Thanks!

I do not own Inuyasha just this story plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When your life flashes before your eyes, everyone has a moment that stands out from the rest... Hers was gold, the last thing she saw.

Everyone stared silently at the smoking ash on the ground, the Shikon jewel glinting in the center. They had finally won and Naraku was dead though it had been hard won. Inuyasha knelt next to Kikyo's shattered body with tears in his eyes. She had stopped a blow meant for him resulting in her second death. Kohaku had been the first victim of the fight when he failed to kill Sango, Naraku had reclaimed his jewel shard. Kikyo's death had brought the return of the rest of Kagome's soul and a surprise gift of the rest of her power and with it, she shot one last arrow, more powerful than any before. Combined with a sword attack from Sesshomaru it had proven to be Naraku's end. He was swallowed by the attacks and his last strangled cry was heard before the bright light exploded and all that was left was his ashes and their long-sought prize.

Kagome stepped hesitantly toward it almost not believing this was happening. They had sought to make the jewel whole for five long years and it had been long enough that Kagome knew she no longer belonged in her world. She feared more than anything that the well would force her back to her own time where she had already said her goodbyes to her family in her hope to remain here. Her fingers finally brushed the jewel and there was a flash of light.

Kagome blinked to clear her vision and gasped whirling around and readying herself for the unexpected. She was no longer on the burned and mangled battlefield where they had defeated Naraku but in a vast wasteland full of mist, smoke, and scorched ground.

"It's alright Kagome. This is not a trick." She turned to the two people behind her, instantly realizing Midoriko was speaking to her. The man beside her sneered at her.

"Yes, girl you are in the Shikon jewel. Congrats and all that your not quite the disappointment we thought you were." Midoriko leveled him with a glare.

"Ignore him, my dear. He can't help his nature he is the combined youkai souls that were trapped here with me. Naraku's darkness had had an...interesting effect on the jewel, to say the least. But now for the most important part. Are you ready to rid the world of this cursed jewel?"

"Yes, of course, that is what I've wanted most. But I don't know how Midoriko. I can't think of a pure wish that won't have some backlash." The youkai laughed heartily.

"That's the trick girl! Unless we told you what to do the world will never be rid of this thing. And I'm not so sure it will be now either. I don't think you have what it takes for this." She looked confused at Midoriko.

" What he means child, is that the jewel requires something. A gift and a sacrifice. Balancing the scales so to speak. It's the only way."

Kagome closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "It's alright. I'll do it. The jewel is my responsibility it always has been. If I must sacrifice to end it then it's what I must do."

"We're not talking about sending you to your own time little girl. Or death. Our energies would combine in your body, bonding with it as a container. But the force of this will rip you apart, body, mind, and soul. It would be agony. Unending agony. Even we don't know how long it would take or what will happen to you afterward." For once the youkai looked at her differently as though even he was sorry for what she would endure should she continue. Her body was shaking and her heart beat wildly as she tried to remain calm.

"And the gift? What would I gain?" Midoriko put her hand on her shoulder as an image appears before then of the battlefield she had left behind. The image seemed frozen but she could clearly see Inuyasha cradling Kikyo's broken body as Sango mirrors him with Kohaku's.

"All will be put as it should. They would both be alive to live as they should have before Naraku's influence." Kagome's tears spilled from her eyes as she stared at the image. Those she loved would finally be happy. Sango, the sister of her heart, and Inuyasha... she had known for awhile now that they would never be more than dear friends. What she wanted more than anything was for him to have the happiness he deserved. And this could bring it. Blinking back her tears she turned back to face them.

"I'll do it but...do they have to know? I wouldn't want my sacrifice to taint their happiness. I'd rather them just think I was taken home to my time beyond the well." The youkai's rough voice startled her.

" It will be so girl. The wish will release all the energy contained to you in an instant. For them, it will be a flash of light and you will be gone. They don't have to know." He paused as though unsure of how to proceed. "You... we're not what I expected. Midoriko told me so many times that you would be the one to free us from this endless fighting so we can finally rest. I admit I regret that you won't be allowed the same. I...hope things end well for you. Thank you." He spun around quickly ad though embarrassed at what he had said. Kagome just bowed to him resisting the urge to giggle at what she considered 'tough guy behavior' that she had seen many times from Inuyasha.

"One final thing my child. The Western Lord is quite powerful. He alone will be able to tell what happens when the wish is made. I do not know if he will tell the other what transpires. Now my dear let's return you. This has taken but a second your friends are unaware that we've spoken. Good luck Kagom."

The light flashed again and she was picking up the Shikon jewel on the battlefield. She slowly turned back to her friends, once again seeing the heartbroken image Midoriko had shown her and decided that she wasn't afraid anymore. This was her purpose and she would meet the end with bravery.

Kagome smiled softly at the people she had come to think of as family. "I know what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK 1st chapter plz review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group gathered on the battlefield stared at Kagome. Miroku seemed the first to find his voice.

"You know how to get rid of the jewel? How? We've been discussing this for weeks and none of us can think of a pure wish." He looked closely at her face and studied the serene smile she wore. "Midoriko. She spoke to you, didn't she? She told you how to wish away the jewel?"

Kagome was nodding, "Yes, and even better she told me how to word it to bring back what we've lost." That seemed to bring Inuyasha out of his grief as his teary eyes focused on her.

"You can bring her back?" he rasped. Turning to look at Sango she nodded.

"I can bring them back both of them." At the pure joy and hope that shined from her friends' faces, most strongly from Inuyasha and Sango's, Kagome knew for certain in her head that this was the right choice no matter the consequence. "Hold them close as I make the wish. Your spirits will lead them back home. Everyone must concentrate on this to help guide them. Shippo, stay back with Rin. There will be a lot of energy released."

"What exactly will happen Kagome? Will you still be able to travel to your home and back? " Miroku sharp as ever seemed to sense something was up.

She smiled at him, then all her friends. " I don't know what will happen. There's a chance I'll be returned home. If that happens I just want to let you know that I love you all and you mean the world to me." The lie she told grated against her very soul bit she knew it was necessary. The others seemed placated and turned their eyes expectantly to their lost loved ones all except one. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burning into her. He had obviously smelled her lie. Turning her back on her friends she mouthed to him 'it is the only way'. His eyes narrowed as he seemed to puzzle her meaning.

{{suggested listening Evanessence-holding my last breath}}

Knowing it was now or never, she gathered her courage and slowly brought the Shikon jewel to her chest. As she closed her eyes she wished. Time seemed to stop as bright white light erupted from between her fingers as the seal was broken. The energy surged into her like a title wave, the surging strands of power twisting in her minds eye the black and white revealing the source. As they swirled inside her she willed them to weave together tighter and tighter till they were one shining color of silver-blue, the color of her own soul. The pain was intense as she unraveled two strands from the mass and directed them to wrap around the bodies of her lost comrades. Thier souls must have stayed nearby as the energy seemed to latch onto a now visible white ball and pull it into each body's chest. She had done it, given her friends back their loved ones. As the light around them faded, the power around her swirled inward, the force flinging her arms out to her sides.

Pain. Blinding, agonizing, soul-crushing pain. Worse than any injury, worse than her soul being taken. It seemed as though she was being ripped into tiny pieces from the inside out. Pain was all she knew though she knew she no longer breathed and heart no longer beat. She opened her eyes one final time to take in the sight of her friends. _'It's worth it'._ She started to close her eyes once more but something drew them to the lone figure standing all alone. She saw his own eyes widen and she knew Midoriko's warning had been correct. He could see what was happening to her, knew what the price had been, the reason behind her lie.

She knew he was unaware of the step he took toward her, hand stretched forward. It took the last of her strength to tell him her final wish. Gold was the last thing her eyes saw before the tempest inside her exploded destroying the miko know as Kagome.

Something was wrong. He could not put his finger on it but his instincts were screaming at him. As the words of comfort and goodbye had left the miko's mouth he had smelled her lie. His beast had roared in his head more violently than ever and it took all his will to keep it locked in its chains as it fought to take control.

 _'What is wrong with you? Tell me what you sense!'_ The beast's response was an intensified struggle as he roared and growled. A lesser demon would have been shaken or even scared by the sudden rebellion of their inner beast but Sesshomaru was no average demon and would be damned if he let his instincts rule him.

It was when the energy burst from the Shikon jewel that he began to understand. _'That power is too much for a human. How does she plan to handle it?'_ The sudden twin thump of once silent hearts proved she had succeeded. _'Foolish human emotions. But this Sesshomaru is glad that Rin was not among the resurrected.'_

The thrum of energy around the miko intensified, grating and exciting his own youkai all at once. The miko's arms were flung away from her chest as the energy rushed into her. The serene mask on her face slipped away and he could see the agony she endured. Blue eyes flecked with blood opened as she looked at her comrades before they turned on him. The truth was sudden.

 _'Fool! She has no plan to handle the power. Her plan is a sacrifice. What is she thinking?! Why does everyone give so much for that worthless half-breed?!'_

Though he would later blame it on his beast when he remembered this moment, his eyes were clear as he stepped towards the dying miko, hand outstretched to her as though to save her from the fate she chose. The movement of her lips seemed to freeze him.

 _"Don't tell them. Please."_

His eyes stared into hers as they lost focus, her strength gone as the agony overwhelmed her. Her head tossed back in a silent scream that he seemed to feel in his very soul before the vision in front disappeared in a violent explosion of light and sound. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness left behind. She was gone. His senses could detect no trace of the human woman. The sudden silence in his head confused him, as his beast had stopped fighting to take control when the miko vanished. He couldn't understand why he now felt...cold.

The sudden sound of happy shouts drew him from his self-examination as he observed his half-breed brother swing a now alive and human miko around in his arms. The female slayer seemed involved in similar celebration over her now alive sibling. Rin and the kitsune were dancing around the group in celebration. Though he smiled, only the monk looked around searching for the miko who had made the wish. The light seemed to fade as worry replaced it when he couldn't locate her. Though he thought himself composed, the monk must have seen or sensed something for after studying him he approached.

"Something happened." He spoke in low tones but the worry in his voice seemed to catch the other's attention.

"Hey, where's Kagome? I don't see 'er anywhere." They followed the monk's gaze and all eyes were on him. He stared silently back, his gaze bored. "Oi, you bastard if you know where she is you better tell me now!"

He leveled a look of contempt at the half-breed. "This Sesshomaru will tell you nothing he does not choose to. Perhaps if certain individuals cared more about the whereabouts of the miko, they would be watching her instead of wrapped in their own selfish wants." Inuyasha looked ashamed for a moment before bristling and opening his mouth to obviously spout insults before he was stopped by the monk attaching an ofuda to his head. The meaningful glare the monk gave him seemed to make his point for when the monk removed the seal the half-breed was quiet.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know what happened to Kagome?" The monk's tone was respectful but he could hear the underlying pleading tone. He was silent as he considered his response. Though he would love to inform them of the truth and torment the half-breed, the miko's words clung to him. For once his beast offered no opinion, laying unusually dormant.

"The miko is presence is no longer in this land." Not a lie, but not the truth either. He would honor the miko's request. He could feel the monk's gaze studying for any clue but his mask was impenetrable. Inuyahsa's voice pulled his gaze.

"She must have been sent home. She said that was a possibility." Though he sounded certain the monk was not convinced.

"I don't know Inuyasha. She was acting strangely. She said that Midoriko spoke to her but why wouldn't she know what would happen? Surely after all this time inside it, she would know the outcome of the wish."

"Keh. I bet she did know what would happen and that's why she said goodbye before the wish. You know how she is. She didn't want us to be distracted when she revived Kikyo and the slayer brat."

"But we didn't get to say goodbye to her. Would she really deprive us of that?" Sango's voice rang with sadness.

"Guys, she loved us all but I think her heart couldn't handle a long goodbye. She cared for us very much. Some more than others." Her gaze slid to Inuyahsa. "I think she chose to bow out with dignity because it would be the least painful for her."

The kitsune's eyes filled with tears. "But she was my Mama. Who's gonna take care of me now?" The group seemed to search for words to comfort the small youkai and were surprised when the voice who answered was not one of their own.

"Kitsune. You may join this Sesshomaru's pack. Rin would enjoy having a playmate and this Sesshomaru will train you to keep her safe when this Sesshomaru is required elsewhere."

Inuyasha seemed to erupt. "What?! Why the hell should he go with you? He's better off staying with us! We take care of him!"

"Incorrect. The Shikon miko did. Since she is gone this Sesshomaru will in her place to repay her elimination of the threat to this One's lands. A half-breed and humans have no business rearing a full youkai kit."

He seemed ready to argue again when he felt the monk's hand on his arm. "He's right Inuyahsa. He can teach Shippo so much more than we ever could. Can you honestly say we could give him the attention he deserves now that you are reunited with Kikyo? Can I when we will be focused on rebuilding the Taija village? Kagome tried her best to raise him as a youkai mother would not a human. This is what she would want. I'm sure the Lord will let him visit and show us he's alright."

Sesshomaru had long suspected that the monk was the most intelligent of the group and his respect for him grew at his careful handling of the hanyou. He was one of only three humans he tolerated, joining Rin and the Shikon miko. He doubted any other humans would ever be included.

"It is decided. This Sesshomaru will bring the kit when it coincided with this One's duties." He stood with Rin as the kitsune said his goodbyes ignoring the glare the hanyou sent his way all the while. The kit teared up again when the slayer presented the miko's strange bag telling him to keep to remember her. When he struggled to lift it Sesshomaru simply took it from him and turned to leave the clearing.

Rin grabbed Shippo's hand giving him a quick hug. "When Lord Sesshomaru leaves Rin and Shippo are supposed to follow. Rin is sorry about your Mama but Rin is happy you'll be with Rin." She gave him a big smile and when Shippo answered with a watery one they followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! As a reward here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The screams that had split the air for hours finally quieted and everything seemed to hold it's breathing till another sound disturbed the silence. At the baby's first cries the tension seemed to drain from the air. A weary but happy hanyou stepped from the hut breathing deeply to clear his senses from the torture they had been through for the past 12 hours. He worried for a moment whether his hearing would be permanently damaged from Kikyo's screaming as she brought their first child into the world but decided it would be worth it.

He turned to his longtime friend as he watched him rock his youngest and fourth child in his arms. Though it had taken a long time to rebuild the Taji village on the outskirts of Edo, they had wasted no time in procreating to give them both the big family that had desired. If his nose didn't deceive him there would be a fifth along before the next year. He wondered if they knew yet. Miroku's voice broke through his musings.

"It went well?"

"Yeah. I was worried she would have trouble with the birthing since it took so long to conceive but the old woman said everything went normally."

In the ten years since Naraku's defeat life had gone on as usual. The village had grown in size and the people had come to accept him as one of them. With the completion of the Taji village people, had come from all over to learn the ways of demon slaying though any who didn't agree with Sango and Miroku's rules were turned away. They knew from their time with Kagome that all demons weren't bad and had passed that conviction on to the students they trained. It helped that a half-demon was a member and traveled with them on jobs to protect other villages. Edo had earned the reputation as a place of tolerance and some of its members were now full and half-demon who wanted to live in peace with humans. The Taji school even had its first full youkai bear student. He had lost his family to Naraku's evil and once old enough had come to learn so no other would suffer the same.

Though she had been healed and lived Kikyo had the hardest time adjusting to the new cooperation between the species. It had resulted in many fights with Kaede and Inuyasha but she had eventually come around and gotten past her lingering prejudices. Their lives were just about perfect with one exception. The giver of their happiness was not here to share in it. After initially returning to Edo Inuyasha had headed straight to the well only to have everyone's fears confirmed. The way was shut, the magic was gone. Inuyasha had gone into a rage using sword and claw to tear down trees and kill any youkai who was stupid enough to challenge the emotionally unstable hanyou. When his anger had quieted the sorrow remained. He sat in the goshinkbu for weeks missing his friend. Once he had finally come back to the village everyone had settled down although no one mentioned Kagome in Inuyasha presence. At a villagers mention of her name, he had lost it knocking the poor villager out and declaring loudly that speaking her name was forbidden.

After Miroku had plied him with much sake on his human night it was discovered that he still missed her very much and blamed himself for her absence. Because of his love for Kikyo and the hardship he had put her through he believed she chose to go home rather than stay with them. He had turned to anger and sarcasm to drown his pain when it came to her. This had caused a huge fight when Shippo had come to visit months later and had innocently spoken her name when reminiscing with Sango. Rhe hanyou had attacked the kit only to be caught mid-leap by his half-brother punching him. It had become an unspoken agreement that no one would mention the lost miko around him again unless he did, and Inuyasha would make himself scarce when Shippo visited.

They sat together in the balmy spring night each lost in their thoughts until a familiar aura washed over them announcing the arrival of the Western Lord. Inuyasha rose to greet him, his body language not quite as tense as it had been ten years ago. Though they would never have a true brother relationship, the past ten years had mellowed their mutual hate to grudging respect. Sesshomaru jumped from his youkai cloud and his two-headed dragon landed behind him, a teenage Rin and slightly younger Shippo jumping from it's back.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru felt a new aura. This One assumes your heir has been born?"

"Yea. A baby girl. She has my ears but Kikyo's eyes and her hair is black." The pride in his voice was obvious.

"Though this One is your half-brother, this Sesshomaru would do your pup the honor of recognition as this One's niece and pack."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Wait you'd do that? Why? She's a hanyou's daughter."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, his voice softer when he spoke. "This Sesshomaru regrets his past treatment of you. Though you did not know, this One has officially recognized you in court and declared this area and surrounding forest your domain. Your title of Prince is yours to claim should you wish it. This Sesshomaru has thought much on sacrifice over the years and our Honored Father would have wanted this."

Miroku thought Inuyasha had been stunned into silence until a soft "Thank you" was heard. With that, he motioned Sesshomaru to enter the hut to see his niece.

After that conversation, no one seemed surprised when Sesshomaru and his charges remained in the village the following weeks. Things were peaceful for the most part, though everyone had worried blood would be spilled when the bear youkai Taris from the Taji school had approached Sesshomaru asking permission to court Rin. Apparently, after a sparring match where Rin had bested him, his beast had decided she was his perfect mate. It had been a tense confrontation as Sesshomaru seemed to decide whether to kill him or not. It was to everyone's surprise when he turned to Rin and asked whether she wished to accept. A pretty blush had spread across her cheeks but she had stood tall when she answered: "Yes Father."

"Hn." Was his only response. Inuyasha had sputtered asking why he wasn't at least threatening him not to hurt her or anything. The taiyouki gad looked almost...amused and answered that he did not have to for if the bear youkai dared hurt her, Rin was quite lethal and would kill him before he had a chance.

Sango had latched onto this information and had demanded a demonstration. A starting match was held between the two where Sango had won but just barely. She offered Rin a job on the spot to join the demon slaying village and at Sesshomaru's nod, she accepted. She had even offered a place to Shippo. He had come a long way in the ten years under Sesshomaru's training gaining power and height and even his third tail but he had declined knowing he had much more he could learn from the Western Lord.

And so life went on peacefully as the village prospered and Sesshomaru's and Shipping visiting more often now that his ward had taken up permanent residence. It was during one such visit the following winter that their careful peace was broken. All felt the approach of several youkai, one with a familiar aura, the whirlwind that came into sight confirming the identity. As the dust cleared several wolf youkai we're revealed. Inuyasha's voice broke the silence that followed, a scowl on his face. "Koga."

"Hey, mutt. Long time no see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing here you mangy wolf?" Koga bristled and took a step forward.

"Who the hell you calling mangy dog breathe?!" An exasperated voice came from behind Koga.

"Guys really? It's been years since you've seen each other. Grow up." Ayame stepped into view smiling. "Hey everyone. How've you been?"

Sango stepped around Inuyasha who was still growling at Koga. "Great and you? We haven't seen you since before the defeat of Naraku."

"Yeah we wanted to stay but we couldn't the Northern tribes in the mountain came under attack and with our numbers so dwindled from Naraku's attack we couldn't lose another clan. We've been rebuilding our tribe all this time and finally got to come down from the mountains to rebuild our lands here. We even brought some new wolves with us. Including these three troublemakers!" At her words, she snatched three boys from behind Ginta and Hakkaku. All three protested at the sudden move before standing tall next to Ayame. "Our sons Ikko, Ikki, and Ippei. Their sister Ikumi stayed behind to train. She is well behaved when we leave while these ones are not. But as expected from boys. Koga will you STOP? Geez." His mate's voice seemed to snap him out of the growling contest he and Inuyasha were having.

"Right I forgot why we're here. Where is she?" Everyone but the wolves and Sesshomaru seemed to hold their breath. In the silence, Inuyasha's quiet voice was easily heard.

"Where is who Koga?" It was a question they all knew the answer to but didn't dare say.

"Kagome of course. We came to see her. Is she here?" Though they had expected it the wolves didn't and were surprised when Sango and Miroku jumped forward and grabbed Inuyasha as he tried to draw his sword his eyes flickering red as he snarled at Koga. "Whoa, what the hell man? All I did was ask where Kagome was!" Koga stepped back as Inuyasha struggled towards him.

Inuyasha's voice came out deep and growling. "She ain't here. She left us and when home when she purified the jewel. She didn't want to stay here so she left us!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed over them. "Enough."

"No! You all know what happened! She promised to stay with us and broke it. We didn't even get to say goodbye. She KNEW she was leaving and didn't say a word! She abandoned us!" No one saw Sesshomaru move, he seemed to appear in front of Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku only had a second to let go before his fist slammed into Inuyasha's face propelling him backward into a tree. He slowly approached his prone form, the others staring at the seething anger clearly visible on his face. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and lifted him up inches from his face squeezing his throat when he tried to speak and stared intently into his eyes.

"DO NOT SPEAK of that which you do not understand you ignorant fool. You dishonor yourself and what has been done for you." He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. "I would be honored to have someone as strong as she by my side. Giving what you don't deserve so freely. I don't know what she saw in you." Sesshomaru slammed him into the tree with such force it cracked in half knocking Inuyasha unconscious. His fists were clenched as he walked away as though he was trying not to turn back and kill his brother. No one could move from the shock that gripped them and the Western Lord's actions. Miroku alone snapped out of it as Sesshomaru was leaving. He has to ask although after that display he wasn't sure if he was risking his life to know.

"E...Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru..." He froze at the edge of the trees anger still evident but it seemed he would escape his wrath.

"Speak Monk. This One will not hurt you over a hanyou's stupidity."

"Ah.. thank you well, I just have to ask. Just now, the way you spoke about Kagome, it seems you respect her greatly. I thought you hate humans. I just wonder why you defend her so?"

"It is not that I hate humans Monk. I despise their weakness, their pursuit of selfish desires that lay waste to everything they touch, that destroy that which they do not understand out of fear. Most humans are like this, but not all." He inclined his head towards him and Miroku realized that somehow he had earned the great taiyoukai's respect though he had no idea how. He was silent a moment, and his anger seemed to lessen and there was an unnamed emotion that glimmered in his golden eyes. "As for the miko...Kagome...bravery and sacrifice should be honored, no matter the species." He turned to leave before pausing once more, looking off into the distance. "She had the courage of a youkai." With that, he disappeared into the trees.

Night fell silently on the village. Inuyasha had awoken just before dusk but instead of ranting about his brother he was subdued and lost in thought. The male wolves had gone hunting far into the forest and Sango, Rin, and Ayame sat around the fire talking in low voices. Sesshomaru's earlier actions were much discussed though none seemed to know what brought it on. Rin admitted that after the battle with Naraku he had seemed troubled and had since then spoken of Kagome with respect which had shocked her. Sesshomaru respected only a handful of people and it was a hard-won honor. Many thoughts tumbled in the monk's mind and by the time a concerning revelation had reached the forefront of his mind he felt a faint brush of the Western Lord's youkai. He glanced carefully about but no one else seemed to have noticed it. He himself would not have if he hadn't been straining his spiritual senses for hours for a clue of the taiyoukai's return. He carefully levered himself from the tree he had been leaning against and masked his aura as he set off toward the youkai lord.

He had walked for an hour into the deepest part of the forest when he came to a clearing. There under the moonlight, Sesshomaru stood. Though it had been hard to tell his location from a distance the taiyoukai's aura flooded the clearing. Miroku staggered momentarily under onslaught before steeling himself with his own powers. He watched awestruck as the youkai's aura roiled and crashed around them, the only outward proof that the great Lord was unsettled. "I have been expecting you, monk." Miroku's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic use of the first person for the second time that day. When turned to him and smirked, Miroku wondered if he was hallucinating.

"Monk, we are alone and I tire of court speak. I know why you came so just ask."

"You lost your composure today. I've never seen you do that even when you fought Inuyahsa for your father's sword. I don't like how he talks about Kagome either but you were enraged. I thought you would kill him." Sesshomaru was looking up at the stars and Miroku watched his face closely.

"Is there a question coming Monk?"

"What do you know? I thought you were hiding something that day but I never had any proof until now. To us, it was just a flash of light but you have much more powerful senses. What did you see that day?" Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to cloud and he frowned.

"I don't know what the old priestess told her but when she spoke to your group I smelt her lie. She knew what was to come and wanted to spare you. There was no wish. She harnessed the power of the jewel herself and used it to revive the two fallen."

"Wait she used it herself? That would be tremendously difficult to control, akin to holding onto lightning. How did she do it? What happened after she revived them?" Sesshomaru turned away from him and was silent. "Lord Sesshomaru?" When he didn't answer Miroku approached his side and noticed the Lord was focused on something in front of them and he followed his gaze. "No. No this can't be." He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. When his body began to shake his knees gave out and he dropped to the ground gasping as tears flowed from his eyes.

It was a gravestone. Made of white marble it was enormous. An image was inlaid into the stone and he knew it was Kagome. It was how he had last seen her, her miko robes tattered, arms outstretched and her face curved into a serene smile. Blue light swirled around her as though she was in the eye of a storm though he could tell she was the source of the light. It took him a moment of staring to realize. Where it had appeared that spots of the mural were out of focus, was actually pieces of her body seemed to have broken off and were floating around her. He could barely find his voice. "Please, what did you see? She died for us?"

"She knew. I can only assume the spirits of the jewel told her that the only way to rid the world of the jewel was a sacrifice. She absorbed all the power from the jewel and used it to bring back those that died, to make her friends happy. But her body couldn't stand it. She...was torn apart. That amount of power destroys everything, body, mind, ...soul. It is the biggest sacrifice possible for she will never go on to the afterlife. It is only something a truly powerful youkai like myself is capable of but it is rare to find someone or something worthy enough to justify it. She did not die for you, she ceased to exist. The fact that she was only human and did it for your happiness...for this, I honor her and built this gravestone."

"...She didn't want us to know. Inuyasha blames himself enough thinking she chose to go home after bringing Kikyo and Kohaku back to life, he would lose control if he knew what really happened. I understand why you acted the way you did. Thank you for honoring her all this time." He took a shaky breath. "The others must never know."

They stood silently together for a long while after, both lost in their thoughts of a wonderful blue-eyed girl who had touched their lives. If either had been more aware of their surroundings, they would have noticed the young woman who hid at the edge of the trees. Instinct had told her to follow Miroku when he had snuck away from the village and she was glad she did though her heart broke at the knowledge she gained from it. She silently vowed to help these two souls keep their terrible secret.

She waited until Miroku headed back before she surprised him on the path with a whisper. "Miroku!" He whirled, eyes darting back the way he had come. "Yes, I know everything. I'm sorry I followed you. The wolves left shortly after you snuck away and I knew I needed to tell you, especially after what you and Father talked about."

"Tell me what Rin?" Her eyes seemed to shine in the darkness.

"Why the wolves came here."


	5. Chapter 5

A warm summer breeze blew through the valley lifting the spirits of everyone it touched. The town of Edo had recently been released from the icy grip of a late spring cold snap and warm days that followed were more than welcome. Cheers rang throughout the village as the Alpha Slayer team returned. The school had grown in the last few years as had the town. Edo was famous throughout the land for being a place where everyone was welcome no matter their species could live peaceful lives. The taji school was just as accepting of everyone except those that threatened the peace of the land. Village moral had suffered from Kaede's passing at the beginning of winter. Kikyo had officially taken over after her older sister had fallen and broken her hip a few months after the 'Inu Disaster' as they called it when Inuyasha wasn't around. Sesshomaru still came to visit with Shippo in tow to visit the newly mated Rin and usually just ignored his brother when he tried to talk to him. Inuyasha's temper had cooled considerably since that day and they could mention Kagome's name without fear of him blowing up though none abused the privilege. With Kikyo in charge of the town's protection, Kaede had turned to training the next generation of miko to assist her sister or to travel to help other villages. It had been 15 years since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's sacrifice and the secret the three carried had remained just that. Rin and Miroku even had their own secret that had proved baseless, until today with Miroku's return to the town with the Alpha Slayer team.

He tried to conceal his excitement as he secretly searched the streets for Rin, resisting the urge to run until he found her. His hand clenched protectively in the front of his robes where his precious cargo was hidden. Thankfully he found her practicing just in the edge of the forest on the other side of town, a perfect spot to not be overheard though he was almost frantic by the time he located it. He was practically skipping by the time he reached her side. "Rin! Rin Rin Rin RIN!" She laughed at his antics but before she could ask he blurted out his news. "You were right!" She looked at him confused for a moment before it dawned on her and she was as excited as he.

"What did you find? Where? How? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He was grinning as he slowly and triumphantly pulled from inside his robes a beautiful white petal with a line of blue running up through the center from where the heart of the flower would be. She touched the petal gently. "What is it? I've never seen it before."

"It's a lily Rin. Kagome showed me one in her books, she called it a tiger lily but it wasn't blue like this one but the book said they came in many colors. But they DON'T grow here. Do you know what that means?" He concentrated on his aura, peeling it back from where he had wrapped it around the petal. Rin gasped as she felt the unmistakable feeling of Kagome's aura coming from the lily petal. Her voice was choked with emotion.

"She is alive. Maybe not in a human body, but she didn't cease to exist as Sesshomaru thought. Koga was right when he said they felt Kagome. He did say it was faint and they couldn't tell the direction and that's why they came here."

"Rin, if she's not dead, maybe there's some way to bring her back. Maybe that was the Kami's plan all along. Why make her sacrifice herself with no reward after everything she had done? I never thought it made sense until now. She's NOT DEAD." Rin's smile seemed to fade for a moment.

"You know what happens now right? We have to tell Father what we know. We agreed that we would if we found proof."

"Agreed. I know we only waited this long to tell him to keep him from obsessing with finding a trace of Kagome. He respects her a lot for what she did and I can only imagine how he felt watching her in her last moments. Some kind of bond or understanding was forged between them I think. Why else would he have honored her request to keep it a secret."

"Father has always felt more than he lets on. And he was curious about her before then simply because of how different she way. They would be good friends I think if given the chance." Miroku couldn't stop that bubbled up.

"Yes if anyone could have an effect on the great Lord Sesshomaru it would be the pure and loving Kagome." A youkai aura brushed at the edges of his senses and he pulsed his powers to get the attention of the owner. "Speak of him and he shall appear my dear. Your Father approaches and our time for secrets is over."

Sesshomaru landed on the edge of the trees in a flurry of youkai. His eyes warmed at the sight of Rin as he had only expected Miroku. Since she had become a demon slayer Rin had mastered the art of masking her presence from youkai senses and often did so in everyday life without realizing. He stepped forward to greet them when he froze. They were both startled as his eyes flashed red and his fangs grew as he gaze searched wildly around the area before zeroing in on the petal in Miroku's hand. It was gently clutched in his claws before they even knew he had moved. He slowly raised the petal to his face and sniffed.

"The aura is faint as is her scent. It smells little different but there's enough there to tell that it's her." His gold eyes narrowed as they focused again on them. "You don't seem very surprised. Especially since I thought only two knew the truth about Kagome. You have been keeping secrets from me?" Miroku was nervous but Rin seemed calm.

"Father, when the wolves told me they came here because they had sensed Kagome. I wasn't sure if they were mistaken and didn't want to get your hopes up. I followed Miroku that night to tell him and overheard you. When I know you will be gone for long periods I go and visit her gravestone with Miroku. We agreed to tell you if we uncovered proof of their claims."

"Lord Sesshomaru I found the petal on my last slayer mission. It's the petal of a blue tiger lily. I almost didn't feel it the aura is so faint. If I hadn't been looking for it all this time I would've missed it entirely. I'm sorry we kept it from you but now we have hope. Somehow she is still alive and the proof is here, a strange colored flower in a place it doesn't grow in the wild. I believe it is a sign meaning she will return to us." Sesshomaru stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"I believe you are right Monk. But I must say..." he braced for what the youkai Lord would say next. "I think we have been...friends long enough. I'd like for you to just call me by my name instead of my title, alright Miroku?" He was smirking at the end but the monk was smiling hugely and nodding.

Friends...he was friends with the Lord of the Western lands, the 'Killing Perfection'. Close enough friends to drop the titles. It was amazing the turns life takes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to look it up and although tiger lilies are believed to be native to japan, korea, and china, they are deemed hybrids since none have been found growing in the wild.

Please review lots of excitement in store!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Sorry for any mistakes you find I'm writing some sections on my phone and when I can then editing on my computer so some may slip through the cracks. I'll keep posting recommended songs for some sections that were inspired by them. I always listen to music when I write but sometimes it just clicks lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was deep and dark under the trees. Though the moon was full, the sky was heavy with clouds letting almost no light through to illuminate the forest below. The animals of the forest didn't mind and carried on with their routine, filling the spaces under the branches with the sounds of life. The world beneath the trees stilled as a huge crashing sound broke through their home. Silence rained and into it ran a figure. The light that filtered through the leaves above was too dim to reveal the identity of the figure and their steps were almost soundless but the fear and desperation were obvious. This person was running. Another crash sounded from behind the figure as a tree was smashed in half. In the sudden light from the trees' demise appeared a huge male dragon youkai. This had been the source of the of the noise. The figure wasn't just running from something, they were being chased. The dragon roared and the creatures fled the figure they had been observing burst through the trees into a clearing, the dragon only steps behind. Had the forest creatures still been watching they would have seen that the running figure was a kitsune, a female fox youkai. The vixen wore the richly embroidered and layered kimono of youkai nobility and the fire symbol on her back revealed her origin in the Eastern Lands. The dragon roared in triumph as he emerged from the trees and saw her in the clearing. Dragons are faster than Foxes and she had only eluded him so far by zigzagging through the tree trunks, though she was an adult she had a small in size, giving her an advantage over his hulking frame. Now that they had reached an open space he knew he had won.

The vixen turned to face him putting on a brave face but her seven dark brown tails snapping and twitching behind her ruined her bluff. She stood no chance and they both knew it and he smiled cruelly while her green eyes darted everywhere looking for anything could help her. He pulled his a long, sharp dagger from his waist.

"Come now, girl. It's over. If you give yourself up I may let you have a little fun before you die." His eyes roamed lustfully over her form.

"Never!" She hissed at him and summoned what little magic she had in the form of green foxfire before launching herself at him. Her flash of fire temporarily blinded him and she raked her claws across his face as deeply as she could. Roaring in pain he stabbed wildly with the dagger. She was clawing his face again, smiling when one of her claws caught his eye when his dagger caught her in the chest and feeling the contact thrust it deep. It took a few minutes before his one good eye could see the result. The vixen lay on the ground gasping and coughing blood from the dagger that had gone all the way through her body. He smirked in satisfaction as the light died from her eyes and she grew still before he pulled the knife free and wrapped it in a cloth to preserve the smell of death in her blood for proof that his job was done. He dipped his finger in the wound on her chest and slowly licked it away as he left the clearing.

The silence in the forest remained long after until the clouds cleared and the clearing was illuminated with the moon's full light showing the grisly scene in full detail. A golden light appeared above the dead kitsune and from it came a powerful voice.

 _"Rest child. Your struggles are over may your soul find peace. But there is another need for your body here."_

The golden light shone flashed in the sky above and vanished. For a moment nothing happened, then the wind started to blow swirling around in the air above the clearing. Carried on the wind were thousands upon thousands of beautiful white petals with blue centers. The petals floated on the wind until the settled over the still body of the kitsune forming a large pile that began to glow a deep blue. As the glow grew brighter, the wind grew stronger and the body in the petals was lifted into the air as the petals swirled faster around it. When the blue glow seemed as bright as the brightest day, it ceased. There in the grass lay the body of a kitsune female, though not the same as it had been a moment ago. Though the kimono was still covered in blood the rest had changed. The hair and tails that had been the brown hue of trees were now a deep rich red that rivaled blood in color. Her tan skin had become paler and the large eyes that momentarily looked out on the world again before closing in exhaustion had changed from grass green to the deep blue of the sea. Even as the animals slowly crept out of hiding and continued on with their night, the female in the clearing was still, but alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was calm along the borders of his lands as Sesshomaru walked the familiar moonlit path. As he had done many times that day and every day for the past week, he drew the white and blue tiger lily petal from his armor. The sight of the petal always brought him peace and he wondered how long it would be before they found more answers. He breathed deeply at the scent coming from the petal and thought again of what it would be like to see the miko Kagome again. As always thinking of Kagome was the only time he could feel his beast stir. Over the last 15 years since her apparent death, his beast had been all but comatose, refusing to speak to him or even let him transform into his true nature unless his emotions and adrenaline were extremely high which had only been a handful of times when Rin or Shippo had come under attack. The kit had chosen to stay behind this time to chase after a female that had caught his eye at court which gave him the current excuse of looking at the petal. He had been hard pressed not to look at it when they had returned to the castle and he had immediately decided now was the perfect time to tour his borders.

A strange wind blew through the trees and his youkai shivered in response. He was trying to sense the source of the wind when he was internally deafened by his beast roaring to life with such force he staggered against a nearby tree. It took all his attention and will to keep the beast from breaking free and taking control and when he finally came back from within himself he let loose an earth-shaking growl. The petal was gone. He frantically stretched out his senses as he ran searching for any clue to its location but found nothing. In a fit of rage, he let loose his poison whip, leveling the surround trees for 20 yards. Again he sensed the strange wind overhead and having no better clues decided that it had something to do with the loss of his precious petal. By the time he sensed the direction of the source of the wind, it was gone. The wind had come from a long way off, completely on the other side of his lands bordering the Eastern Kingdom and would take several days to get there. Though flying would be faster he decided to run in case he came across the missing petal. It would be too hard to feel the faint aura from the sky. He ran towards his new goal, promising pain to whoever was responsible. For the first time in a long time, his beast agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay another done! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a clearing deep in the forest, something was stirring. Blue eyes slowly opened and sensing no danger, their owner slowly sat up and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She could smell many things around her and she thought that strange. She looked at herself and studied the beautiful clothes she wore and the blood upon them. Was she hurt? No, she felt fine so it was nothing. Her hands were small and tipped with dainty claws. They didn't look right as though she hadn't expected them to be there. As she pondered this she noticed something moving behind her and quickly turned her head. It was a fluffy red tail and she knew she wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. When she gently put her hand on it she was surprised to find she could feel it. That was her tail! But wait, there were more tails behind it. She carefully counted until she had seven tails all red and waving behind her. It wasn't long before she could move them at will to her delight. Petting her many tails she studied the world around her enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. She stood and was considering exploring when something made her freeze. A ripple seemed to pass through her as her senses told her something was coming. At the first faint scent on the wind, her mind seemed to go into overdrive as instincts overwhelmed her rational thought.

 _Danger. Danger. Must run. Must hide._

She could sense it's presence now coming closer very fast. The smell from is screamed danger and she knew that whatever was approaching meant her death. She bolted into the trees running as fast as she could anywhere as long as it was away from this dangerous creature that was approaching. It wasn't long before she knew whatever was coming had reached the clearing where she had been for it released a growl long and loud that had her trying to cower as she fled even faster. The growling stopped and she knew the creature was now following behind her shouting though she couldn't tell what it said in her terror.

 _Danger. Run. Flee. Death. Destruction. Can't be caught. Danger._ No matter how fast she ran the creature behind her was gaining. As she burst onto a path through the trees she stole a glance at the thing behind her. It was a male. A male like her by the claws and fangs she saw but much scarier. His gold eyes promised death but as they connected with hers his stride seemed to falter for a moment as shock played across his face. But only a moment as he seemed to become angrier than before and closed the distance between them to grab her arm and pulling, throwing her sideways into the trees, her body smashing hard into the trucks and driving the air from her lungs.

She was still gasping as the male she vaguely recognized as an inuyoukai grabbed her by the neck and lifted her till her toes dangled above the earth. _Danger. Danger. Death. Danger. Escape. Run. Hide. Run. Run. DANGER._ Her clawed hands were scrabbling at the grip on her neck trying desperately to escape. She tried to kick him but her body was too close to his and her instincts were screaming so loudly in her head she couldn't think. He was speaking to her but her mind was in chaos as her eyes searched wildly for a way out. He seemed to tire of her antics and let loose a terrifying growl. Her body stilled of its own accord as the male watched her.

"I'll ask again. What did your wind do with my petal?" Petal? What petal? What wind? This male wasn't making sense! He was going to kill her she had to escape. The vixen struggled once again this time clawing at the inu male's face instead of his hand. She narrowly missed his nose as he pulled his face back. "Cease your struggling you will not escape." When she clawed at him again he seemed to lose patience with her and growled again. "I said cease! Submit to me vixen!" When she showed no signs of complying she saw his hand reached around her and grabbed the base of her tails and squeezed. She froze at the touch holding her breath as she stared into his eyes in fear. "Submit vixen." He growled at her again and squeezed slightly harder. She could no longer fight him and with a whimper, she closed her eyes and exposed her neck to him in a sign of submission. Her fate was sealed now that she had submitted to him he could do whatever he wanted to her and she couldn't fight back now that he was recognized as her superior. He released his grip on her tail as she continued to whimper. The male's grip gentled slightly but her whimpering didn't stop.

"Vixen." She slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her. "I will not hurt you. I simply require answers. What is your name?" Her whimpering slowly stopped although her instincts still screamed she was in danger. Maybe if she made him understand he would leave her alone.

"I...I don't know my name." At the sound of her voice, the male yanked her forward just inches from her face, closed his eyes and sniffed. His gold eyes opened slowly and stared into her blue ones.

"Kagome? Is it you?" The name seemed familiar and trigger memories she didn't know she had. Ones with a male and female not like her, another male with golden eyes but not the same. A woman who had a face that was hers but isn't. Pain. So much pain. She whimpered again, training in vain to struggle out of his hold. "Kagome it's alright your safe now." When her struggles only increased, Sesshomaru pulled her in close to his chest as a sound like a rumbling purr came from him. She slowly stilled against him.

"I don't know my name, and I don't know yours. But I know your eyes. I've seen them in my memories." He slowly let her back down on the ground.

"Yes, you do know me. Your name is Kagome. I do not know what has happened to you to turn you into a youkai, but I will help you learn you learn about your new powers." He stepped back from her and turned almost the same way he had come. As he stepped away her instincts once again kicked in screaming for her to run. Where his smell had comforted her moments ago now it terrified her. She turned and ran. He was running after after her she could feel his presence right behind her. He growled loudly before grabbing hold of the hair and the back of her neck, spinning her around and pinning her to his chest. He brought his mouth to her neck until his fang slightly scraped her and growled long and deep. She tipped her chin upwards, submitting to him instantly, her body shaking at the feel of his hot breath fanning against her. His aura pressed down on her like a crushing weight, forcing her to his will. "Vixen. I am Alpha. Submit to my will." She didn't move and he growled again scraping his fang along her neck till it left a thin trail of blood. "I am your Alpha Vixen. You will submit to me now." After a moment, her head slowly turned to the left exposing all of her neck to him before she gently licked his chin, doing as her instincts told her in the ultimate submission. She would not disobey again. His eyes flashed red his beast rumbling in approval before he licked her in return, getting the blood as he went. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the feel of his tongue on her flesh.

"You will follow me Vixen and I shall keep you safe. I am your Alpha male and you belong to me." He lowered her to her feet and his aura rolled over her in comfort, soothing her own. Even after he stepped away, his scent no longer screamed danger but safety not that she was a part of his pack.

"What is your name?" Her voice was soft and respectful but her eyes shined with a curiosity he had seen many times when she was human.

"My proper title is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. But you may call me Sesshomaru." She smiled at him and he was relieved to know that although her face had slight difference to her previous one, her radiant smile was the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes she's alive! I hope u liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

The dragon youkai cursed his terrible luck as he picked his way through the broken trees that made a path deeper into the forest. When he had returned with proof of completion his employer had not been satisfied. Damn it he hadn't been told to dispose of the body when he accepted the job and now he had to go find where he had left it since he hadn't paid much attention when he left the area two days before. He would just find the stupid body, burn it, and bring back the House symbol from her clothes as the proof his employer would no doubt demand when he returned. He finally arrived at the clearing and cursed loudly when all he saw was blood but no body. If he had to track some lesser youkai that had taken it for food this was gonna be a very, very long day. He took a deep breath over the spot where he had killed the kitsune and froze.

Over the smell of old blood wasn't the smell of some scavenger youkai but the scent of a very powerful dog youkai. One that carried the sword of revival. It was less than a day old but he didn't dare pursue it. If the Inuyoukai Lord had the kitsune then things were about to get very, very bad. He sent up prayers to any higher powers who were listening that his employer wouldn't reward this news with his death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Along the edge of the Western Lands a kitsune and an inu walked along a sunlight path. They both seemed at ease as they traveled although Sesshomaru carefully searched the surrounding area for danger with his senses. He couldn't suppress the small smile on his face as he watched Kagome the fox youkai darting through the trees on either side of the path in unending loops and zigzags, going as fast as she could without smashing into their trunks. She was very graceful for having no practice moving as a youkai.

"You're very good at that Kagome. Do you know why? I don't believe you possessed such skill and Grace as a human." Her laughter tinkled from between the trees like bells.

"I don't know I just am. It feels like a memory but not. Like my body knows what to do." She darted towards an opening across the path, this time leaping slightly into the air before regaining her stride and circling around the trunk to face him. She was frowning. "I don't like it. You say my name is Kagome and it sounds familiar but I don't feel like it belongs to me. It makes me feel sad when I hear it. Maybe you could call me something else for now?"

"What did you have in mind Vixen?" She smiled at him.

"How about that? I know I am a Vixen. It feels like it belongs to me. I know it's not a real name but maybe it would work for now? Vix for short if you wanted." He was learning quickly that when she smiled at him he had an urge to give her whatever she wanted.

"Very well Vixen. Vix shall be your alias until you settle into your new self and recover some memories." She flashed him another smile before she twirled again through the trees to continue her game, her seven red tails spinning around her like a noble woman's dress. He couldn't suppress the smile on his face as he watched her fun, her happiness shining from her like rays of light. She had always been a happy soul but now without her memories to weigh on her she seemed so free, unburdened. He looked forward to the day when she would know him again but he wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer. The lost memories where just a result of her new place inside of the fox youkai's body. He had to wonder, why now? Why did she remain as only energy for so long, waiting on a new body, or waiting on this body? Only something like this could be Kami's doing and he had seen the devastation wrought from the last heaven-sent task she had been given. There was more to this that they could not yet see and he knew when she regained her memories it wouldn't matter and she would accept anyway. That was one thing that would never change no matter her container. But this time he was determined to protect her, starting with who she now was."

The layered kimono she wore was of the finest quality and meant she was a high ranking noble from the Eastern Lands judging by the crest on her shoulders. That made sense since the ruling clan of the East was Kitsune. He had met many foxes from the East and didn't remember a red-haired with seven tails but that also made sense. Her eyes and smile were the same as that of her human self so it would be believable that other features had changed once Kagome had inhabited it. He would have to research the Eastern families after he checked in at Edo. A headache he was developing over his musings seemed to increase ten-fold when he realized the others would see her with him. It wasn't a question of if they would find out, but when. He could take her with him her looks weren't all that had changed.

The smell of honeysuckle that grew wild in the meadows in summer and the strange floral and fresh greens note he had always wondered about and now recognized as a tiger lily, she had from her human form. But added to it was the rich wet earth smell of the deep places of the forest after rain. Her human smell had been pleasant enough, but now it seemed..complete and the combination was intoxicating.

Her aura was different too the stinging, burning feeling that was always present even when her miko powers were dormant was gone. The base of her aura remained from her large and true soul feeling like the renewing wash of rain but it was as hard to sense around her youkai presence as it had been her miko powers. He couldn't get a good read on her youkai abilities yes for it seemed suppressed somehow just giving the overwhelming feeling of storms and wildfire. She had no need of her powers yet and he believed when she did he would be able to tell how powerful she was or could become until them her powers were probably suppressed for a good reason. Though he didn't often agree with the Kami's plans they didn't do anything without careful thought.

When her laughter broke through his concentration he decided he had worried enough for the moment. "Vixen. We are going to Edo. It's not far from here just on the other side of this valley. But I must warn you, there are people there from your memories. However, even if you remember them, you are not to let them know anything yet. I do not wish you to be bothered until all your memories return."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She sounded cooperative but when she turned to face him her eyes were shining with mischief, seven red tails twisting and flicking behind them. "Well then my Alpha, shall we go?" She was laughing again as she raced off down the path. He shook his head a predatory smile on his lips. Silly fox, didn't she know inuyoukai were born to chase? He sent a mocking growl after her and could hear her squeal of delight. They left the trees as the ran over the hills into the valley. He could sense her just over the hill in front of him and launched himself to the other side with his arms outstretched to grab her. Momentarily surprised when he didn't see her in front of him he looked around. It was when he heard her sudden fit of laughter THREE hills ahead of him at the end of the valley he knew he had been tricked. He growled again giving chase as he felt a tingle of pride. The tricky vixen had fooled him without using her powers, just her wits. She would be formidable indeed.

As he topped the next hill he was surprised to find she would win the race. He could get close but there was no way he would catch her before she reached the town. The new vantage point also revealed her trick. She seemed to blur then disappear before his eyes appearing seconds later yards ahead of her last location, her seven tails fanned out behind her. When she disappeared from sight her aura and smell were almost undetectable. But as he heard the alarm go up from the outskirts of Edo, he knew they had sensed enough. He was more steps than he would like behind her when she stopped in the middle of town, laughing and twirling, watching her tails spin with her as she celebrated her victory over her Alpha. He could see the moment her smile faded and eyes clouded in concentration, confused at the masked figures that had surrounded her swords drawn. Her fear was obvious as she seemed to struggle with herself, instincts fighting to decide whether to fight or run, hissing and growling at in warning, the fur of her tails seeming to double in size as they stepped towards her drawing their weapons. So close now he could almost reach. If he could just get to her in time the situation could be resolved peacefully. The lead warrior swung his sword and it was too late. Time seemed to slow until the sound of metal striking metal thundered, his sword blocking the strike meant for the Vixen. But the damage was done, the danger too great and the instinct to fight for survival crashed through her, blue eyes turning completely red as her beast took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh dang epic cliffy! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Bodies and rubble littered the hall as the master paced, slashing at clawing at everything in reach. The servants had fled the area after the third had been killed following the dragon youkai's entrance. The master's voice thundered out and he flinched.

"Your lucky I still have need of you or I would kill you where you stand. How could you let the DOGS get her? Do you know what this could do to my plans?! She would know who ordered her death and could tell him once he used that cursed sword! YOU will correct this. See the witch and travel to the Western palace. Find her and figure out what the dogs know. And do not fail me again. You know the witch's power. There are worse fates for you than death, dragon."

He all but ran from the hall thanking the gods over and over that he was still alive. All he had to do was fix this and he would be in the clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was erupting into chaos as Sesshomaru pushed away from the Demon Slayer away with his sword trying to grab ahold of the vixen before the situation got worse. His grasping fingers missed her by inches as she leaped backward narrowly missing the scythe swung at her and he had to pull his hand back to avoid losing it again as another Slayer slashed at him. By now Taji warriors seemed to pour from everywhere into the square they currently occupied. He kicked out at the slayer approaching her from behind as she fought another. He went down harder than intended, regret striking in him for a second. Several new fighters rushed at him at once and he knocked them away, eyes still on his fox. He reached for her again but she seemed to sense his movements and turned at the last second before flipping even further away to avoid the dual katanas swung at her. There were easily Taji surrounding them now and he knew if he could just tell them who he was then they would be safe. But he worried that in the moment his attention turned from her, she would be lost. He would just have to hold out for one of their comrades or his brother to arrive. The tried the same move on her as they attacked all sides and he finally managed to grab ahold of the back of her kimono yanking her upward into the air and towards his side to miss the last of the three swords that would have found their mark. She was beside him for a moment before twisting from his grasp when he had to block the scythe that swung down from above their heads. He growled in frustration as he jumped to avoid another blow. He was going to have to find something to kill when this was all over.

He resisted the urge to look at a familiar aura dropped from above into the square announcing the arrival of his brother. He could tell the hanyou stopped mid-swing recognizing him as the target. "Wait! Stop the attack he's a friend!" The Taji stilled at Inuyasha's voice but he knew the vixen wouldn't and sure enough, she was mid-swing against the closest warrior with her claws primed for blood when he dropped his sword to the ground and grabbed both her hands. The slayers pulled back behind Inuyasha as he stared into the vixen's eyes growling as she struggled against him. "Oi Sesshomaru what the hell is going on? Who is this?" Inuyasha's voice seemed to enraged the fox as she turned her red eyes on him and struggled to free herself from his hold. He knew it was only a matter of time till she tired against his strength and she would return to normal. He turned his head to answer Inuyasha before his head whipped back around to focus on her.

Yes, there it was again. Of all the damn times for her youkai powers to unseal it had to be in the middle of a human town full of hundreds of breakable bodies while she had no control. He decided for just this moment that Inuyasha had the most appropriate language.

' _Well fuck.'_

 **'Fuck indeed.'** Of course, his beast would choose now to chime in.

Her youkai was breaking free fast and he knew he had to act fast. Tightening his grip on her struggling as she started growling at him he turned his attention to his brother.

"Inuyasha. I have no time to explain. Gather the strongest mikos and everything to make a large and powerful seal around us then meet us in the clearing valley outside of town. If I am forced to deal with this here, many people will suffer. Follow."

He waited till the messengers his brother sent ran off before looking at the vixen in his grasp who's aura he could sense more clearly with each passing minute. "Forgive me my fox." He heaved her high into the air above the town before his fist connected with her stomach and flung her far outside the town and into the valley before following her with a leap Inuyasha behind him. He watched her crash into the ground in a large crater and landed beside her just as she tried to escape it. The seals on her aura had broken enough to confirm his suspicions. Her aura crackled around him as she growled at him and he reveled in the feeling of lightning and the roar of a wildfire sliding along his own aura looking for any weakness. Brilliant blue fire burst to life around her hands, burning him.

The energy released with her sacrifice for the Shikon jewel had not disappeared but had **_bonded_** into every fiber of her being. She was insanely powerful and the closest anyone had come to his own power since the death of their father. When she pushed against him hard enough to make his foot slide back he took action.

"Vixen. Cease your struggle." She paused for a moment before hissing at him and speaking for the first time.

 ** _"We will not stop. We were attacked. Now we are together and we are stronger. We will not be hurt again. No more pain."_**

"No one will hurt you. It was a mistake you just scared the humans. I am your Alpha and you will stop before you hurt someone." She seemed unsure and relaxed slightly in his hold. That was, unfortunately, the moment the masked mikos that had surrounded them activate their seals, trapping them together inside the swirling energy that shown every color of pink. She pushed away from him with a roar and he let her as she ran straight into the pink wall. The wall made a cracking around like a bolt of lightning as she was thrown away from it. It hurt him to watch but he knew that he couldn't subdue her until she calmed down. The blue fire spread over her body until she was a glowing blue fireball. Her tails swished in the flames sending her fire shooting into the barrier.

 _ **"HUMANS lie! Humans cause us pain! Release us! No more pain! No pain!"**_

She screamed her rage as she attacked the barrier again and again. Her claws raked the air and blue fire claws attacked the barrier. Though it wavered and flexed under her attacks, he knew she would never break it no matter how much power she had. The mikos here were the best in the land and she didn't have the experience and knowledge he did to escape. He stood near the wall by Inuyasha looking at his already healing hands and waiting for her to tire. It didn't take long for his brother to speak.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? She's so damn powerful, obviously has no training, and just went berserk like a half-demon. Just what is her deal?"

"She is something new. And she is my responsibility now." They both watched in silence as the kitsune's fury and fire raged inside the barrier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Yay!

{{sugested listening Svrcina-Battlefield}}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had sunk low on the horizon when the kitsune female dropped to the ground, knees sending up a puff of ash. Everything inside the Miko's barrier had been incinerated in the firestorm of their powers, the last licks of flame fading from their hands as they struggled to breathe.

~No time for rest  
~No pillow for my head  
~Nowhere to run from this  
~No way to forget

Their mind was starting to fracture apart under the strain of fatigue. They couldn't make sense of all their memories together but they felt that they would be lost again if parted.

~Around the shadows creep  
~Like friends, they cover me  
~Just wanna lay me down and finally  
~Try to get some sleep

Some memories were more vivid than others but the ones that stood out the most seemed to blend together. Their death had been agony more than once. If they were pulled apart and forgot, death would surely come again.

~We carry on through the storm  
~Tired soldiers in this war  
~Remember what we're fighting for

They could feel the male slowly approach. He was only Alpha to one part of them. He had not defeated all of her. They pulled themselves up and faced him bravely.

~Meet me on the battlefield  
~Even on the darkest night  
~I will be your sword and shield,  
~Your camouflage and you will be mine

 _ **"Inuyoukai. Alpha of one. We are not afraid of your power. We must stay together to live. You will not separate us."**_

~Echoes of the shots ring out  
~We may be the first to fall  
~Everything could stay the same  
~Or we could change it all

~Meet me on the battlefield

"I do not wish to separate you vixen. You have merged both of your halves as one. I have done this myself in times of great need. But you are not meant to stay together indefinitely, it requires training to avoid injuring your mind. You are meant to share a space, but as two instead of one."

~We're standing face-to-face  
~With our own human race  
~We commit the sins again  
~And our sons and daughters pay

 _ **"No. We must stay together. We did not remember apart. There is pain. There is death. Together we are strong."**_ Their knees threatened to give out as they spoke and was only through strength of will they still stood. They would kneel to no one.

~Our tainted history  
~Is playing on repeat  
~But we could change it  
~If we stand up strong and take the lead

"You grow weak the longer you are merged. If you do not separate you will both die. I know you have suffered but you are mine now and no harm will come to you. Your memories may even stay intact." The red eyes of the female stared into his for a long moment.

~When I was younger, I was named  
~A generation unafraid  
~For the heirs to come, be brave

 ** _"You do not know the dangers waiting for us. Death will come for us again. We will not go as easily as we did when separate."_**

~Meet me on the battlefield  
~Even on the darkest night  
~I will be your sword and shield,  
~Your camouflage, and you will be mine

"Do you know the circumstances of your death? Do you know who is responsible?"

~Echoes of the shots ring out  
~We may be the first to fall  
~Everything could stay the same  
~Or we could change it all

~Meet me on the battlefield

 _ **"Only one is clear. The other is hidden but the pain is the same, we die alone in agony. This time we will be safe together."**_

~We carry on through the storm  
~Tired soldiers in this war  
~Remember what we're fighting for

"You will be together but you need help and allies if we are to figure out who seeks your end. I will let no harm come to you. You will not be alone anymore." Their red eyes stared into his gold ones for a long time searching for the truth of his words, knowing the weight this decision carried. They would fight to live.

~Meet me on the battlefield  
~Even on the darkest night  
~I will be your sword and shield,  
~Your camouflage, and you will be mine

But there was doubt. They had fought their end before and failed. One for lack of strength, one to destiny, the memories of the events ran through their mind. If they remained alone would the end be the same as before?

~Echoes of the shots ring out  
~We may be the first to fall  
~Everything could stay the same  
~Or we could change it all

Yes, they would fight to live but it may not be enough. Their memories told of the Alpha's honor. He would do as he promised and had always been a powerful ally. With his help, they would succeed in the fight against their enemies.

 ** _"Your words are wise Inuyoukai. We will accept your help and protection and follow you as Alpha. For now."_**

The red faded from her eyes revealing tire blue ones as she slumped down on the charred earth, her arms shaking as her hands pressed against the ground to keep her from falling the rest of the way.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Thank you for getting me away from the humans without hurting anyone. You were right, I kept some memories from both my life. When I was merged with Cassandra's beast...my beast, we decided we should have a fresh start. I couldn't feel her before, but she's there now. It's comforting knowing you're never alone." She sighed and her eyes started to droop. "I still like the nickname Vix, but if anyone asks, my name is Lillian." She gave him a soft smile before she crumpled, passing out on from exhaustion.

Satisfied she wasn't harmed, Sesshomaru signaled to the mikos and the barrier was lowered. Inuyasha was beside him in an instant.

"So let me see if I understand. By her clothes, she is obviously a noble of some importance and that flame insignia means she's from the East. And since the amount of dried blood she's covered in around a weapon hole means someone killed her. With how strong she is I don't know how the hell they managed that. You must have found her on patrol and revived her then brought her here to protect her. How did I do?"

"Hn." Not truly a lie and he could take his response however he wanted. Inuyasha's power had grown over the years although his nose was still not as sensitive as his own, he disliked lying to those he cared for and tried to avoid it when possible. "I discovered a scent at the site. She was killed by a dragon almost a day before I found her."

"Well damn, that doesn't help. There aren't a lot of living dragons left and their clans are gone. Most work as mercenaries for hire or live in hiding. Anyone could be after and we wouldn't know. Unless we get lucky and find the dragon. Either way, it'll be difficult to keep her safe from an unknown enemy."

"We will succeed." Inuyasha was surprised at the unusual sharpness in his brother's voice that bordered on a growl. Just what was it about this female that made him lose his cool so easily?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love this song I feel like it really shows their struggle togther. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

So this chapter will be long. I try to keep them around 1,100 to 1,500 words but there was just SO MUCH to tell.

If the lyrics were bothering anyone I'm sorry but I felt they were necessary. The song told the story of how she was feeling and reacting to the situation while they were merged while adding more drama instead of them just standing there talking. I don't plan on any more lyrics in the actual story.

Oh and we all know it's Kagome but the purpose of the name Lillian is to emphasize her new combo self. It's not exactly normal lol. Don't let it throw you of the story. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke slowly, her senses disoriented. An empty grey fog was all around her, she couldn't see anything in the dim light.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

 _"Of course. I am always with you."_ She spun towards the voice and a large mirror appeared behind her. She knew her appearance had changed but everything from the time she awoke till she and her beast had separated seemed like a fuzzy, half-forgotten dream. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red as were the seven tails that fanned out behind her. The face she saw was much more delicate than hers had been but her eyes were the same blue she remembered, making her smile and see that too was the same. The kimono she wore had been beautiful once, but now was torn and covered in blood. She wasn't sure how the wound had happened but she knew the pain it had caused.

As she stared at her reflection, it seemed to ripple and change. Her red hair and tails faded to a dark brown and her eyes turned green. She gasped an took a step backward but the image moved forward instead. The other her stepped from the mirror and it disappeared behind her as the reflection spoke.

 _"Does your new appearance please you?"_ She knew the deeper but musical voice, had heard it in her head just before they merged.

"Your Cassandra's beast aren't you.? That's the name I heard when we merged."

 _"I was. Now I am yours. I'm not sure how much you remember but I have been reviewing your memories. I have never thought much of humans before but I must say I am honored to be a part of you."_

"Some things stand out more clearly than others but I'm not sure I've done anything worth your honor."

 _"I disagree. I have seen the scope of your soul and it staggers me. Your battles, your struggles, every life you touched with your kindness. And you did it all with no thought or angle, just pure intentions. And though your body was weak your will was iron. You never gave in to impossible odds."_ The awe on her face was replaced with sadness. _"You are everything I always wished Cassandra could be and more."_

"What was she like? The memories I saw were strange I couldn't really get a sense of what she was like."

 _"That's because the memories you saw were not Cassandra's, they were mine."_

"But I thought the two sides of a youkai share everything even when the other is in control."

 _"As it should be. But we did not."_ She waved her hand and the fog beside them formed an image. A man and woman's face filled it. They both resemble the beast's form. _"Cassandra's parents."_ There were more images of them laughing or smiling and she realized she was seeing Cassandra's memories through her eyes as a newborn child. The next image was darker, set at night. The image moved back and forth as Cassandra looked for what had woke her. She and the beast both flinched as the blood-curdling scream that sounded. All Cassandra could see was the edge of her bassinet that was her bed, but her youkai ears could clearly hear the fighting outside her door. There was hissing and growling, her father shouting and her mother's screams over the crash of swords, then deafening silence. The door opened and a woman's face appeared above her. She face was beautiful but her eyes were cold and cruel. Cassandra was whimpering, this woman was a danger, covered in her parent's blood.

["Are you sure you want to keep the kit alive? We may not need her as a hostage."] Someone must have answered her but she couldn't hear them. ["Very well. She will be easy enough to control after my spell is complete."] The woman's mouth moved quickly in words she didn't understand and she cut open Cassandra's palm with her claw. She could feel some of her pain in the memory and shuddered. Dark light flashed from the woman's hand and burned the blood away. The image wavered before black began to creep in, swallowing the image till nothing remained. The darkness remained for a long moment before lightening and she saw the same endless grey fog where they stood. A mourning wail sounded before fading into sobs.

"What happened?"

{{suggested listening: Digital Daggers -Still Here }}

 _"I do not know. I saw what you saw. We were a week old when our parents were killed and the witch cast her spell. It felt like I was being torn in half and it wasn't till my sense cleared that I realized I was alone, torn from Cassandra. I cried and raged in this endless place. I had no knowledge of how much time was passing or if I would even feel it if we died. It seemed an eternity before I saw something in the distance and ran like a madman."_

The imaged was still grey but she saw Cassandra appear.

 _"She was older. I threw my arms around her only to pass right through her. She wasn't really here it was just a projection of her dreams. I watched her move and realized she was drawing, talking, singing. She was dreaming of the things she did but all I could see was her not the things she interacted with. I learned she liked to read and draw. She danced and smiled even though she wasn't very good at it. It wasn't much but it was all I had. I would have gone mad in those early years if not for her dreams."_

The image changed and she watched Cassandra as the beast told her story.

 _"As we got older her form would change and I could see more. She was always in the same room, a room with no windows where she stayed with another fox who cared for us, taught us, fed us the meals pushed through the grate at the bottom of the only door. We never left the room but it wasn't so bad there were many books and lessons to learn. Then one day she woke and the teacher was gone and she took care of herself, taught herself, fed herself the meals that still came. Everday the same for years. I could see the cracks that formed in her mind in her behavior. She was slowly going insane from the isolation but still, she did nothing. She lived one day after another and never questioned why and never tried to escape. I knew she had been changed by being separated from me but still, I was disgusted. She was a youkai only in name. Never using her heightened senses and ignoring her powers: the small ball of firefox all she could produce cut off from me. It took me a long time to realize that although we were now an adult, the youkai we truly were had died the night the witch cast her spell._

 _After that, I ignored Cassandra and slept. It was many years before I felt something and woke I could feel Cassandra for the first time since the spell but it was a very thin connection. She scratched at the door like an animal. Food no longer came through the grate and no one responded to her weak cries. She tried to use foxfire on a bar of the grate that was damaged but the ball was too small, she too weak for the necessary energy it would take to escape. Cassandra dying of dehydration is what had woke her from her long slumber._

 _It took the whole day before I figured out how to push the tiniest bit of my youkai through the bond but it worked. The ball of foxfire was much bigger and melted through the damaged section of the bar. It seemed like a dream when Cassandra wiggled through the space and into a stairwell heading upwards. I was overjoyed and she was terrified. The stairwell seemed to go on forever before she came to a door that opened on a long hallway. No other sounds were heard but the farther she went but there was a smell that got worse and worse till we reached another door. There on the other side lay a dead youkai. She had been very old and dressed in rags, a familiar tray in her hands covered in spoiled food. It must have been her job to feed her all these years and when she died there must not have been anyone else to feed her. She thanked the woman and drank the water that hadn't spilled when the youkai had fallen before continuing up the stairs behind the body. She cautiously opened the door at the top and squinted at the sudden light that came from behind it._

 _It was a huge open courtyard and she stared in awe at the sky for the first time, painted in the colors of the sunset. It was a long time before she noticed the red banner hanging on the wall across from her with a familiar flame insignia. She had asked her teacher many times what the flame meant on the kimono she wore but all she would say was it was the symbol of her clan. There were stairs that lead to the top of the wall where many youkai paced back and forth and the only other door she saw lead into another building. She waited for the closest to turn back before running up the stairs, closing her eyes and jumped off the wall. Only when she was airborne did she open them again. The ground was a long way down but somehow she landed intact though everything hurt, she pulled herself up and ran for the treeline ignoring the shouts of alarm from behind her. She almost thought she was safe when she heard the roar of the dragon in the distance._

 _You know what happened after that. The dragon killed us. I felt us die but when her part if our soul left, I was still trapped in our body. I can't tell you how overjoyed I was when I felt you replace her. But I was still separate and couldn't speak to you except through our instincts."_

Her voice was quiet, "Yes I do. Her death and mine were the strongest memories when we merged and we relived it together in that moment our souls joined. You are strong to survive... what do I call you? Shouldn't you have a name too?" The beast was surprised but smiled.

 _"I would like to be called Cass in honor of my origin."_

"Very fitting. I'm sure Cassandra would approve. I'm sorry you couldn't help her."

 _"As am I. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused during the merge. You can see now why I did it. I couldn't stand by and lose another soul partner."_

"It's alright Cass. I forgive you. We're in this together now. It is fate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now you know the background. Took a long time but important. & the song just fits so we'll right?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she next opened her eyes, she was laying on a futon in a hut.

 _"Cass? Are you there?"_

 **"Yes, Lillian I am with you."** She signed in relief as she stood.

 _"I'm glad. I guess I need to find Sesshomaru. I'm sure he has questions although I'm not sure how much I can answer. That witch's spell really made things harder."_

 **"Agreed. The Alpha is wise I would not be surprised if he already has a few answers."** She laughed and slowly peeked through the door. It seemed she was still in Edo, but it was so much different than she remembered. People bustled everywhere, merchants, farmers, and many people dressed in slayer armor similar to Sango and Kohaku's. She slowly stepped out into the street, tails flicking nervously behind her, but nothing happened. Many looked at her as they passed but it was like they didn't care about a youkai in their midst. Another youkai came into view dressed in the same Taji armor she saw on others. A youkai demon slayer? A cold feeling slid down her spine. Edo was no longer a small village but a huge town with youkai and demon slayers. How long had she been dead? She looked around panicked, trying to spot anyone or anything familiar and ran down the streets. Around a corner she found it. Kikyo stood speaking to another, dressed in her miko robes. She ran toward her but as she was about to call out something seemed off. The closer she got the younger Kikyo looked and a few steps away she could see that although she had looked just like her from a distance, up close there were differences. Her hair was the wrong shade of black, not quite as straight, then she turned and her hopes fell as the woman's eyes met hers and were hazel.

"Ah, you must be Lillian. I'm Yuki. Lord Sesshomaru asked us to look after you until he returned. You've been asleep for five days."

"Thank you for watching over me. I'm sorry but you look like someone I know, another priestess."

The priestess had a knowing smile on her face. "You must mean Kikyo. I've heard it many times, it was a favorite joke of Kaede's that we were long lost cousins." Her eyes were sad and Lilian had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Was? Do you mean Kaede has passed on?"

"Yes, it has been a few years now. She made Kikyo the head priestess in her last years and turned to training new girls like me to help. She is missed. Did you know her too?"

"I knew her better than her sister. She taught me many things." Lillian felt torn, she desperately wanted to ask about the fate of her friends but also felt like she shouldn't. She wasn't the same person they had known, even with her memories intact. She still cared for them but it was more distanced like you would feel for a much-loved character in a book or movie. It didn't feel real.

"Well since Lord Sesshomaru isn't back yet I should take you to one of the Town Elders. There's usually one around here somewhere." Yuki turned down another street and Lillian followed, but she was too wrapped up in her inner turmoil to watch where they went. It was only when she stopped to keep from running into Yuki that she looked around. It was an older area of the town than before but everything still in good repair. A man ducked out of one of the huts still speaking to someone inside and Yuki called out to him. Lillian's lungs seemed to freeze as he turned, an older but still recognizable Miroku coming towards them. It was when she realized that Yuki was making introductions that she remembered to breathe and return his greeting. The familiar feel of his powers washed over her, more powerful than before, and she had to choke back the feelings it raised the nostalgia threatening to overwhelm her.

"Thank you, Yuki. I'll take it from here. I'm sure Lillian would like a tour of the town and I'm free for a while." Miroku took her arm and they walked along the street, telling her about the things they passed. She tried to pay attention but found all she could do was nod as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He had been in his early twenties when she made her wish but now appeared to be in late thirties. If he was still here were the rest alive too? Inuyasha would live a long time if he stayed out of trouble but human lives were short and frequently made shorter by war and disease. And Shippo. Her poor, sweet Shippo what had become of him. He would be older now and her heart clenched that she would never hold him in her arms the same way again.

They had reached the outskirts of the town and came to a training area where a lone woman practiced with katanas. She smiled and waved at Miroku and Lillian knew who she was. There were still traces of the sweet young girl who loved flowers in the woman, as Rin sheathed her swords before coming towards them. She had expected Miroku to introduce them but he just stood next to her with a big smile on his face and Rin looked back and forth between them, confused. Miroku laughed and finally spoke.

"Tiger lily." Lillian was about to ask what he meant when Rin's eyes grew huge and she squealed in delight before wrapping her in a huge hug.

"I knew we were right. I just knew it! Oh, Kami I've waited so long for this."

"As have I Rin." His eyes twinkled as he smiled at the now thoroughly confused kitsune. "Hello, Kagome." She gasped as Rin released her and he was hugging her. "As soon as I felt your aura I knew was you it was almost the same as the petal. I'm so happy your back we missed you so much."

"Petal?" He smiled wide.

"The blue tiger lily petal. It had your energy and scent. I think that's where it went after the wish till you came back. I remember you showed me in your book."

"That's right. The tiger lily was Kagome's favorite flower." He stepped back in confusion looking at Rin then back at her.

"What do you mean? Your Kagome. I mean you look different but your still you right?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Miroku. I was just Kagome but now I'm something more, I've changed, I feel and look at things differently. I'm a fox youkai."

He was about to speak again when a pulse of a familiar aura stopped him. Recognizing her Alpha's aura she turned to greet him but all she could do was stare at the kitsune standing at his side. He had gotten so tall, now the size of a human in his twenties and dressed similarly to Sesshomaru, his unruly copper hair and green eyes we're just as she remembered. There was hope shining in them.

"Mama?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reunited and it feels so good! Well part way lol. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

He barely stifled the rumbling dragon roar that threatened to escape and ruin his illusion as he glared at the small red stone pendant around his neck. Of all the things for that damn witch to enchant she had chosen a BAT youkai as his disguise?! It chafed at his dragon pride to appear as something so weak even if it was an illusion. And what help had it been! He'd been all over the cursed dog's castle and the fox wasn't here and neither was the dog! After two days of constant searching, he'd started following that stupid Kappa that licked at the inuyoukai lord's heels and it had finally paid off after overhearing one of his generals ask the Kappa when the lord was expected back. His hopes soared the thought of an end to his skulking in this hideous form only to hear the lord still had business in Edo. Not only did he have to stay this way but he had to blend in with HUMANS?! He couldn't even kill or roast any, one of his favorite pastimes, or his cover would be blown.

He slunk quietly out of the castle staying out of sight until he reached the treeline. There was one good thing to come from this, and that was the location. Inside the castle, the fox would be under guard but in a human village, he had a chance to complete his mission, especially if the dog wasn't around. He could kill her again and if what he had heard about that sword was right then it wouldn't work again and their problems would be solved. His eyes glinted with an evil light at his murderous thoughts. If he was lucky maybe he could kill and eat some humans after the fox was dead. He licked his lips and picked up speed towards his prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight of the youkai she had taken as her own caused a surge of equal parts love and instinct.

 **"KIT! It's our kit! Claim our kit!"** Cass's voice shouted in the back of her mind.

She was whimpering as they ran toward each other falling together in a tangle as she wrapped her arms around him rubbing her face against his and licking him all over, covering him in her scent to mark him as hers. He had tears in his eyes as he nuzzled her neck making happy whines that she returned.

"Mama he told me you were back but I didn't believe it till now. And you look like me! Does this mean you'll stay with me forever?" The vulnerability and happiness in his voice reminded her of the small kit he had been before she left and knew he had missed her greatly.

"Yes, my kit I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

As the sun dropped behind the trees, they stayed on the ground whining happily and comforting each other as the others watched them with smiles on their faces, even a small one on Sesshomaru's. Shippo had missed his mother greatly over the years and although he did his best to guide him in the ways of a youkai he knew that nothing could replace the love of his mother. He could hear his beast rumbling in satisfaction at the picture they made fierce pride flowing from it. **"Ours. Our pack."** He couldn't help but agree but the conviction in his beasts voice concerned him that he was becoming too attached. He had been filling a role out of honor, nothing more. He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt a familiar aura approach and almost growled in frustration. His brother had the worst timing.

He saw Lillian's head snap up a second later and knew she had sensed him as well. **"Danger! Must protect our kit!"** A ferocious hiss escaped through her bared fangs at the approach of danger. A small voice inside her said it was Inuyasha and there was nothing to fear but she had little mastery of her youkai instincts. She was a mother who had just found her kit again and those motherly instincts were running rampant through her. It didn't matter that he was no longer a defenseless baby and taller than her, she had to protect him. She jumped off the ground pulling Shippo with her and nipping his ear to silence him when he tried to speak. They lept high into a nearby tree, her growl telling him to stay put before grabbing a leaf and pressing it to her forehead, imbuing it with her youkai like Cass instructed her before laying it on Shippo's head. The spell on the leaf hid him completely, cutting off his scent and aura, and satisfied she returned to the ground as Inuyasha entered.

"Hey, Sesshomaru I thought I felt you and the runt earlier. Miroku, Yuki said you left a while ago to give the kitsune a tour but..." He stopped as he looked from Miroku to her and she hissed in warning. "Oi, what's her deal?" He took a step toward her but Sesshomaru grabbed his arm shaking his head.

"You will not harm my kit inu. Leave while I still allow it." He opened his mouth to yell back but Sesshomaru's claws dug into his arm.

"Cease brother. She does not have control of her youkai impulses and has taken Shippo as her kit. Her instincts tell her you are a danger to her kit."

"What the hell Shippo is big enough to defend himself. We've fought many times remember?" Her outraged growl cut through the conversation.

"You dare hurt my kit?!" Her youkai spiked and Sesshomaru saw first hand the strange power she had used on their race into Edo. It was much more than the super speed most high-level youkai were capable of and he was surprised to find that even his eyes had trouble following her. Her body seemed to vibrate and blur before she disappeared completely. For a few disconcerting seconds, there wasn't a trace of her scent or aura. She reappeared behind Inuyasha before blurring out of view again. He could tell by the confused looks the others wore that he was the only one who could see her at all.

Inuyasha was turning trying to find her and the others were torn between laughter and worry. Only Kagome could get under his skin like this no matter what form she was in. She didn't attack but circled them and he knew she was watching him for instruction. Although she had been pushed to react to the approaching danger, he had remained calm which told her all was well. He felt her aura calm although she didn't stop circling. There was a loud yelp and Inuyasha grabbed his ear trying to track the source of the jingling fox laugh that seemed to come from everywhere. Sesshomaru was smirking at his brother. The danger to her kit past, his tricky fox was tormenting the hanyou for worrying her. His smirk stiffened into a rumbling growl when his vixen appeared with a foxy grin in front of him and nipped at his chin before disappearing again. He stifled the need to chase and nip her back like his beast insisted at her teasing. **"She shows us her power. She is enticing us."** _"She follows her instincts."_

Inuyasha turned to him still looking around. "You can see her?" He spun with a threatening growl when his other ear was flicked.

"Of course. My senses are greater than yours brother." He felt her lick the back of his neck and spun around grabbing her arms but his growl was approving. "Careful Vixen. You test me."

"My apologies Alpha." The eyes that looked up at him were anything but sorry and his inner beast growled. Inuyasha looked smug but unaware that they weren't referring to him at all. Sesshomaru looked at the tree that hid Shippo and called him down and he dropped to the ground startling Inuyasha.

"Though you are untrained your powers are great Vixen." Inuyasha keh'd and crossed rubbed his ear. Apparently, some were not as impressed as others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

Enjoy ;P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group settled around the fire outside Miroku's hut talking while he put his children to bed. Inuyasha had returned home to look after his daughter since Kikyo was visiting another village to help with a sickness. Sango was leading a group of Taji to exterminate a group of rouge youkai and wasn't expected back for a few days. After talking for awhile Rin excused herself to go home to her mate, leaving Shippo, Lillian, and Sesshomaru. Shippo laid on the ground next to Lillian asleep as she stroked his hair. The day had been emotionally exhausting for him and he had passed out shortly after she started petting him. She and Sesshomaru stared into the fire thinking about the day and sneaking glances at each other. She hadn't planned on teasing him but as her youkai traits and instincts became more prominent she hadn't;t been able to resist, it just felt like the right thing to do.

So while she tortured Inuyasha, Cass had whispered to nip him and she obeyed a secret thrill running through her when he hadn't reacted negatively. She had licked the back of his neck without any prompting. He had grabbed her but she was positively shivering inside at his approving growl and she'd wanted nothing more than to lick him again. She licked her lips and glanced at him again. She felt she should be embarrassed by her thoughts but Cass assured her that that was her human mentality and she had to agree when she thought about how much she'd liked the taste of him...smoky and salty. Her heart started beating faster at the turn her thoughts were taking and she felt his eyes on her. Feeling warm she glanced at him and excused herself before walking around Miroku's hut and continuing into the cool darkness of the trees.

As she went deeper into the trees thinking again about the taste of Sesshomaru she noticed the spicy-sweet scent of lilacs and realized it was the smell of her own arousal. Well, that was just great considering her track record with golden-eyed inus. The heartbreak she suffered had done lasting damage and despite how her body was reacting she wasn't sure if she was ready to go there. Or if Sesshomaru would want to. Yes, he had thawed a bit over the years but he could still be very unapproachable. Then there was her own heart. She knew that her friends' happiness wasn't the only reason she had agreed so easily to the demands of the Shikon jewel but to seize the escape it offered to avoid seeing the happy life she craved slip through her fingers and into another's. It was just another form of suicide and hated herself for being such a coward. It was the first and only piece of darkness in her heart that she buried deep hiding the feeling and thoughts even from Cass. Years of Naraku trying to corrupt her heart and she did it herself. The irony.

She shook off her morose thoughts and turned back to the taste of Sesshomaru and when he had chased her into submission. At the time it had been scary but now the thought of his actions made her blood boil in excitement and the smell of lilacs trailed after her as she walked under the moonlit branches. A sudden noise behind her had her whirling around to see the object of her musings approaching. She realized she could still smell her excitement in the air around her and took a step back before his growl stopped her. His steps were slow and he was sniffing the air, eyes narrowed.

"Vixen." Was it just her or was his voice deeper than normal? The closer he got she could see the almost feral glint in his eyes as he sniffed again, making her shiver and heart pound. His eyes widened and he growled long and low almost within arms reach. She knew she was supposed to do something but wasn't sure.

 **"Run."** Came Cass's voice through the haze in her head and she did. She ran as she had before but this time with no trace of fear. Instead, she was practically shaking with anticipation, wondering what would happen if he caught her and if she wanted him to. She could smell lilacs again and he growled loudly behind her as he picked up speed. She came out of the trees and to the banks of a river and jumped it, making a dash for the trees again. She knew she made a mistake seconds before he grabbed the back of her neck and trapped her between his body and a tree the bark pressing into her back. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deep before licking from the base to her ear making her gasp.

"Why did you run Vixen?" She was quiet for a moment and he licked her again growling and this time it was a moan that escaped her throat.

"To...to make you chase me." His eyes flashed red and he seemed to press harder against her as he fought to maintain control and growled again in her throat leaving her breathless.

"You tempt me more than I would like to admit and your scent calls to my beast. You should be more careful of this in the future." He started to pull away and she went with her instinct and nipped him on the side of the chin. In an instant, she was again pinned against the tree again, his mouth covering hers in a bruising kiss. His fangs scraped her lip drawing blood and she moaned into his mouth, hands fisting in his hair. His lips trailed down her neck leaving scorching path before he bit her just barely breaking the skin, lapping and sucking at the wound.

She was drowning in sensation as she breathed his name. "Sess...Sesshomaru." At the sound of her voice, he froze before suddenly releasing her and disappearing into the trees leaving her dazed. The feeling of rejection crashed through her and she wondered if she hadn't just made a big mistake by following her instincts. She remained slumped against the base of the tree a thin trickle of blood from already healed bite the only proof of what happened. She stared off into the dark, sinking into the memories of the pain gold eyes bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bright eyes watched from across the river at what unfolded. The dragon had thanked his lucky stars when he finally found the fox in the woods. He didn't recognize her at first but the witch had whispered through the stone that it was the same fox but she had been changed. So he watched her and silently praised the witch's magic when the dog hadn't noticed him before following the pair to the river. He told the witch what he saw, it was always good to know your enemies weakness and the fox was one of his judging by his loss of control. The witch was more interested in the fox and instructed him to move closer once the inuyoukai lord had left her so she could read her with her magic. She didn't share what she discovered, something good from her tone, only telling him to stay close why she cast a spell on the kitsune. He watched as she stared off deep in thought until the witch's whispered voice came again from the stone. He didn't know what she said but her words made his soul shiver at the darkness they contained. The words formed a black ribbon that floated over the fox before settling over her form and sinking into her heart, but she didn't seem to feel it. For a moment he felt sorry for the female, no doubt the spell would be worse than the quick death he had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little steam for ya. The plot thickens dun dun duh! Please review!


End file.
